Popsicle Saga
by Olddeadaccountplz
Summary: [another old Seiichiro Tatsumi fic] Back again ;D. Here's the KyoShingo fic I did so long a go... bows Enjoy, and remember this is YAOI. Don't know what that is, don't read.


The Popsicle Saga, Part 1 by ShingoBunny  
  
Shingo sat on the edge of the counter, watching Kyo dig around in his freezer. The boy's legs swayed eagerly off of the edge. His head was tilted to the side, and he was smiling lightly. The days had started to grow longer, spring turned into summer, and, thusly, the days became hotter. Almost unbarebly so, in the section of town Kyo and his student lived in. Shingo had been able to coax Kyo into coming over for the week while the air conditioning at his house was repaired.  
  
"Hey, Shingo... I got some popsicles," said Kyo as he opened a box from the back of the freezer. Kyo looked up at the boy and smiled. "Do you want one?"  
  
"Sure, Kusanagi-san," Shingo replied. Kyo walked over to the counter, and sat on it next to Shingo. He held the box out between them, and read off the flavors.  
  
"Orange, cherry, and grape," Kyo read aloud. He pulled out a cherry popsicle for himself, and waited for Shingo to choose his. Shingo peered into the box, and dug out a grape flavoured one.  
  
"Thank you, Kusanagi-san," Shingo said, smiling up at Kyo. Shingo quickly unwrapped the popsicle, and stuck it in his mouth. He started sucking on it lightly, squeaking cutely as he did. The combined temperature from the awful heat and Shingo's mouth had already caused the popsicle to start melting and dripping. Kyo had gotten up to return the box to the freezer, and turned around and looked at his student.  
  
'Oh... My... God... Is he doing that on purpose..?' thought Kyo as he watched Shingo suck on the popsicle. 'Well... If he's doing what I think he's doing, two can play *that* game.' Kyo smiled, and sat back down next to Shingo, who was still working on his popsicle. Kyo took his and unwrapped it. The popsicle had started to melt, as one would expect, and dripped down his hand and arm. Then he started to lick it up once he had Shingo's attention, being sure to keep the younger's eye contact.  
  
'Wha, what's Kusanagi-san doing...?' Shingo had the popsicle in his mouth, watching Kyo with wide eyes. 'Is he doing what I think he is...?' The younger of the two watched as the other started to lick up his arm, and started to suck his fingers. Shingo's face turned a shade of bright red watching his idol, Kusanagi Kyo start to suck on the popsicle. 'Popsicles weren't made for... that....'  
  
Kyo moaned alittle while sucking the popsicle. He had closed his eyes, and was starting to get kind of into it.  
  
Shingo, however, was about to have a nosebleed.  
  
Kyo nibbled on it some, moaning. Shingo tried not to look at him, in fear of having said massive nosebleed on the kitchen floor of his house. He just decided that he should finish his popsicle and ignore him. So Shingo finished his popsicle rather quickly, hoping that his teacher would as well. Kyo saw that Shingo had finished his already, and smirked to himself.  
  
Kyo leaned closer to Shingo, and put his hand on Shingo's thigh, and looked down at him. Shingo blushed a deeper shade of red while Kyo did this to him. He made a small squeak as the hand went up his shirt, and onto his chest.  
  
'This'll show Shingo... Thinking he can outdo me at popsicle blow jobs!!!' thought Kyo as he started to push Shingo's back onto the counter.  
  
'Why was Kusanagi-san going down on the popsicle?' Shingo had been quickly pushed down onto the counter, and was soon having his shirt removed. Kyo soon got ontop of him, and stuck the popsicle in Shingo's mouth. That question did not seem as important as before.  
  
"That teaches you, Shingo," Kyo said, smiling down at him. He pulled the popsicle out of Shingo's mouth. "I learned that from the best." Shingo's face turned red as Kyo pinned him down.  
  
"T-T-Teaches me what, Kusanagi-san..?" Shingo stammered out. He had know clue about what Kyo was talking about.  
  
"That you don't try to beat some one who has been trained by Nikaido Benimaru in those sorts of things!!!" Kyo said triumphantly. Shingo blinked.  
  
"You mean... Nikaido-san... told you how to... do that?" Shingo asked. Kyo's popsicle had started to drip down on his face, matching his blushing cheeks. Kyo nodded, with a light smirk on his face. Shingo wondered why someone would ever need that skill, or why anyone would ever teach it to another.  
  
Kyo was looking down at his student, eyeing his chest some. His eyes went up to Shingo's face, which was dotted in red syrupy splatters. He quickly pushed his almost completely melted popsicle into Shingo's mouth. The younger boy responded, willingly opening his mouth for it and closing his eyes. Kyo leaned down, and started to lick off the cherry flavored drops.  
  
'Kusanagi-san... this is what... I've dreamed of. Well, maybe not with popsicles in the dead of summer on the kitchen counter...' Shingo thought to himself, 'but it's the general idea of things though...' He tilted his head to the side, nibbling some on the left over stick.  
  
Kyo pulled the stick from his student's mouth, tossing it to the floor. He reached out and took Shingo's hands, holding them, as he kissed along his face. A gentle moan escaped the younger one's lips as his teacher's met his. He pressed into the kiss, eager to make it last longer, and deepened it quickly.  
  
'Everything is perfect,' Shingo thought. He peeked his eyes open half way to look up at his master. Kyo broke the kiss, and looked down at him, with a gentle smile. 'He is perfect... His eyes, his nose, his hair, his skin, his father.... HIS FATHER?!'  
  
That's when Shingo's fantasy was snapped, cut, and stomped on.  
  
"S-S-Saisyu!!!" Shingo chirpped out, which caused for Kyo to promptly fall off of the counter and land on his ass, taking Shingo with him. They were soon greeted with the sound of heavy laughter. Shingo rolled off of Kyo, and looked up at Saisyu. "How in the world did you get in here?!"  
  
"The door to your kitchen from your backyard was unlocked, boy," Saisyu laughed loudly. Shingo blushed deeply, and looked over at Kyo. Kyo was glaring at his father, of course.  
  
"You... you mean you saw us?" Kyo growled.  
  
"The appropiate term is 'watched', not saw," Saisyu corrected. Shingo scrambled to find his shirt, which Kyo had tossed away earlier, and Kyo just glared at Saisyu.  
  
"You perverted old man," Kyo snorted. He thought for a moment. "I'm your son, does that mean.. that's sort of incestual, too?!" Kyo was about ready to heave at the thought. "Just leave us ALONE!" With that Kyo jumped up from where he was sitting, and started to push his father out of the kitchen, and out of Shingo's house. He flung the door to the yard open, and pushed Saisyu right out of the house.  
  
"I was going to tell you that the air conditioning is fix!" Saisyu shouted in to the house, as he had the door rudely shut in his face.  
  
Kyo turned to Shingo, who was sitting on the floor, now with his shirt on, looking up at Kyo. Kyo walked over to him, and sat on the floor with him.  
  
"Kusanagi-san..," Shingo whispered. His face was still a bright red shade while he looked up at Kyo. Kyo just smiled, leaned over, and sweetly kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'm going to kick that old man's ass when I get home," Kyo said in a eerily cheerful tone. "But first... I have to complete my promise to you..."  
  
"What promise...?" Shingo asked, unsure of wheither or not Kyo was on the best mental grounds.  
  
"The one that I'd stay at your house all week."  
  
And with that, Kyo pressed his lips to Shingo's once again, sealing the promise.  
  
But, unknown to the two kissing boys, a pair of chocolate-coloured eyes watched on. That are not Saisyu's. The figure smirked, and then turned to go back to his business. "I think I've beaten him once and for all...."  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED!!! PART 2 COMING SOON (hopefully.)* 


End file.
